Journey of Ella
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A story about Ella before she lost her mom.


Journey of Ella

One evening, it was raining and storming. The storm sounded very loud and it shone very bright, when it shone, the whole world turned bright. But suddenly turn dark again. Suddenly, the sky appear a big hole, then a black little small thing fell in to a chimney then slid into the house.

The next day when the sun came out the sun and shone through the house windows also on the black little thing. You can see very clearly what the little black thing is. "It's a rabbit!" said a little girl. She is very surprised and shocked. With eyes full of curiosity. She can see that this rabbit is body is made of wood, and the ear is use real rabbit ear fur to make it. But it is very dirty and it have a lot of dirt. "This rabbit is so dirty!" shout the little girl. Her mom and dad walk very fast to the little girl's room. "What happened Sally?" said mom and dad "There's a dirty rabbit in my room." "Where is it come from?" said mom "I don't know." "That's okay, but first get this rabbit clean." Said mom.

After the shower rabbit is as clean as like new. Then Sally carefully grab the rabbit into her room then put it on the bed. "What should I name for you?" said Sally. That time Sally mom come to her room. "Did you help the rabbit to take a wash?" "Yes, I did. But mom did you know what should I name for this rabbit?" "Emm…, let me think… this rabbit it is very special, because it's ear is make of real rabbit ear fur, and it body is made of wood… How about we name it "Ella". That is a great name, mom!" "Now I'm going to buy pretty clothes for Ella." "Sure!" Said mom. Then she very excited ran out of the door. After a few minute, Sally came back, she carry a bunch of plastic bag. "I buy a lot of pretty cloth and other things for you Ella!" Said to Ella. Then Sally help Ella wear one of the pretty cloth and other pretty hat and hoes. "That is so pretty." Said Sally. After a mouth Ella have a little closet inside the little closet it has a lot of pretty cloth and other pretty things. Because Sally love to buy pretty clothes for Ella.

After three mouths Sally's family are going to French for a long trip. Sally was preparing, she put the best five pretty clothes, three pretty hats, three petty shoes... So Ella can dress up very pretty in London. But first Sally put the cloth into Ella's little travel box she will show to Ella. "Did you like this dress and shoes?" or it could said "Do you want to bring your red hat? If you wear it, it looks beautiful."

Then at May 13 a sunny Friday morning, Sally, Ella, mom, and dad Boarded on Steamship. When Sally was holding Ella standing behind the railing. A little naughty boy was very curious of Ella, he walks behind and said "Can I hold this rabbit?" "No, you can't." said Sally. "Heng!" then the boy grad Ella run to the ship prow. "Give me back!" said Ella. "No way!" then the boy use one hand to holds Ella out of the Steamship. "What are you doing!" shout Sally. "Throw the rabbit away!" shout the little boy. Then he throw Ella out of the steamship. "NOOOO!" shout Sally. Then Ella fall into the sea. Sally saw Ella drift on the sea farther and farther, then disappear. Sally was very sad and disappoint.

After two week ago, Sally and she parent Arrivals London. Ella still in sea floating. Suddenly a huge wave push Ella out of an island. Ella is very lonely and scared, she scared that maybe there is a ferocious animals will eat her, and she scared she will going to die... She think, think, and think, she is very tired and sleepy then she sleep, she sleep more incense.

Next morning, Ella is still sleeping she feel like she had been someone is holding. Then she slowly open his eyes, she very confused is who. She saw is an old men holding herself. Then they want to a small little wood house. The old men put Ella on the table. Ella sees the old men finding some things. Then he take out a hammer and few nail come to Ella. He use hammer to put nail into Ella one foot, because when the old men find Ella, he saw one of Ella foot break into one pic. Now he fix it. Ella can move her leg everywhere she want. Slowly Ella feel love and warm live with the old men and the old men very like Ella too. They eat together, sleep together, and work together...

One day, the old men was holding Ella walking on the road, the road has a lots of people, Ella saw the side of the road has a women sell the fruit and vegetable, next to the women Ella saw a men was sell the piles of toy, Ella saw a rabbit toy that is made of plastic, this rabbit it can move his hand and foot anywhere he want. Ella think "If I can move like that I can go anywhere I want." said in Ella's mind. Then the old men walk and walk, they want to a huge circus. Old men find a sit then he put Ella on his lap and faced to the stage, so they can watch circus show together.

Circus show is start, the first show is tightrope walking. It is two giraffe stand by both side of two stage. Then when the train person bow the whistle, two giraffe start to walk slowly on the rope. Ella it is very shark and nervous, because she scared those giraffes will fall. But they won't they walk very slow and very stable.

The next circus show is rabbits show, when it start a bunch of rabbits ran out of the stage, then they all start in a line, the train person came to the middle of the stage. Then he whistled, after the train person whistle, those rabbits start to ran out of stage, they run to Ella and the old men, one of the rabbit came to Ella, the rabbit grabs Ella to the back stage. When the old men realized Ella was gone, is late, because that rabbit was already bring Ella to the back stage a black little house, "where am I?" said Ella.

After the circus show the old men ran to the back stage, he asked a person "Have you ever seen a rabbit that the body is made of wood and the ears are made of real rabbit ear fur?" "Emm..." "No no, I didn't see that kind of rabbit." "Okay." said old men. Then he asked a men behind him. "Have you ever seen a rabbit that the body made of wood and the ear made of real rabbit's ear fur?" "No I didn't see that kind of rabbit." said the men. Then the old men find any place and any corner at back stage, but he can't find Ella. He is very upset, he wants back to home.

Then the train person went to that black house that is where Ella is. He pick up Ella then walk out of the door and walk out circus. He walk and walk, he walk into a toy shop. "Wow! There's a lots of cute toy on the shelf." said Ella. "How much do you want to buy this rabbit?" said train person talk to the store person, He bring Ella on the table. "Emm..." "This rabbit it is very special." said train person. "How about 100?" "100? Sure!" then the store person give the train person 100 then the train person give Ella to store person. Then he went back. Store person put Ella behind a pretty toy. "Wow! What is that kind of rabbit toy?" said the pretty toy. "Hi, my name is Ella my body is made of wood and my ear is made of real rabbit ear fur." "Wow that's cool." "What is your name?" said Ella "I don't have a name." said pretty toy. "Why?" "Because every toy that is in this toy shop they all don't have name, we only is a toy that every human think, and what we have to do is let child to be happy." "oh." said Ella. "Where did you come from?" said pretty toy. "Emm... I'm come from New York and I have a very nice master, she always buy lot of pretty cloth and shoes, hat..." "Wow you are so good, I hope I can have a master like you master. But why you here?" "Because once when we are on the trip steamship I fell into the sea, then an old men find me on the beach, and I stay with the old men a long time, but once when me and the old men watching the circus show, a rabbit suddenly take me away from old men and hide me back stage a black room. Then the train person bring me to here."Said Ella. "Oh that's bad, you will miss you master very much." "Yes I am." Disappointed said Ella.

After two day the pretty toy had been sell for a little girl. Now it is only Ella on the shelf, she is very sad and very Miss Sally.

One day when Ella was sleepy. The door ring. Ella slowly wake up and look is who. "Is Sally!" cried Ella, Sally and her dad and mom walk into the toy shop. Sally look around the toy shelf, "wow, so many pretty toy. Oh Ella!" cried Sally. Sally very excitement grab Ella into her hug. "I miss you Ella! Where have you been!" then Sally come to his mom said "mom! Ella is here!" "Oh how come she is here?" then mom asked the store people "may I asked you why this rabbit is here?" "Emm... Is a person that he come here, and he want to sell this rabbit, then I buy it?" "Oh." said mom. "Let go home." Sally said to Ella "I won't let you lost again."


End file.
